Two Guys Walk into a Bar
by McNineSpike
Summary: Dean Whinchester is having one of those nights...he ends up in Gotham. Jason Todd is having one of those nights...he ends up in his favorite bar


A/N So i'm a huge fan of both Supernatural and Jason Todd, this popped into my head and so i decided to write it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jason Todd or Dean Whinchester! Hence why i'm forced to write fanfiction!

Dean was having one of those nights. And no, not one of those nights...get your mind out of the gutter. One of those nights when he can't sleep doesn't want to. If he sleeps he'll have the nightmares and since Cas is upstairs doing only God knows what he can't come and beam them away with his special angel mojo. Whatever, he can't care about Cas. Cas fighting some war in heaven, sounds dull.

They did just stop the apocalypse, slammed the gate shut, his brother, cold left inside with...Oh he just can't think about it. Because, he's just selfish like that, he's a no good brother. He should be trying desperately to get Sammy back, bring him home, but he can't. Doesn't now where to start, he opens the door to a bar advertising all night service and that's just what he god forsaken needs. Needs to feel like he's floating, needs a drink to quell fears, drown them. And then, yep he's pretty selfish he thinks he'll just go back home to Lisa and play house for a while...

He sits at the bar, not even bothering to look up when the bartender drops a drink in front of him. Apparently, this place is known for their beer, he thinks he'll have a glass...or five of that. He takes a sip, not even sure what town he's in. After getting into an almost fight with Lisa, he'd up and left. Driving till his baby started whining for gas. Turns out he'd made his way to the crime capital, Gotham. Some city dropped right in the middle of New Jersey, know for it's...exotic, if that's what you want to call them, criminals. Some guy who calls himself the Joker, but really, that guy has to be one of Lucy's finest. Dean shutters, he makes Alistar seem like a kitten. Also, there's some other guy Dean's heard of, though he seems to be more of a legend, a myth. Folks round here call him the Batman or something. He's one of the good guys, or at least that's what Sam use to tell him. But, then again, Dean was never really sure about that.

What is good now anyway? He thinks taking a sip of, damn, that's good beer. And no, he forces the thoughts away. He won't ask himself deep, pointless questions. He's going to turn his mind off and drink his beer!

Jason can't sleep. He hates being in big bad daddy's town, really hates it. It's all part of this Batman INC. sort of bullshit. The Hood works alone and when he needs help or to go off world he just calls Kori and Roy for a hook up...and yes, sometimes, that kind of hook up, but he's a guy...and Kori's an alien...? Whatever, not excuses, he just chalks it up to one more of his stunning character traits, being cheap. Hmm...cheap just like this beer. He surveys, it's pretty empty, a few kids about Timbo's age hiding in the shadows, a few hot chicks...the bartender. And, and this other guy at the bar with him. By the look in the man's green eyes Jason can tell, man's been threw some shit. It scares him, he's never seen that look before, only once before, in his own eyes, after, well after he dug himself out. After he got brought back he'd warn that shell shocked look in his eyes for awhile. It was probably to some degree still there, he'd never forget. The worst part is that even though he'd been there, done that, he doesn't have a problem sending a thug, pimp, or dealer over...even though he knows what waits for them. And despite what some think it aint gum drops.

He takes a slow sip of his beer letting the heat wash him away.

Dean glances over, surveying the bar. It's pretty wasted, a few teenboopers trying to be cool in the corner, a few hot chicks...the bartender. And, and, another guy, man really sitting next to him. He's younger, but that doesn't mean Dean can't tell he's been through it all in a way not many other have. He's sipping the same poison probably having a hard time keeping his demons at bay.

"Ruff night?" Dean asks.

Jason looks up, blue eyes dimming in the light, he smirks, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Dean grins, yep this is his kind of guy, seen it all. He's been there done that and the look in his deep blue eyes promises he's not going back. "Try me."

A/N Tell me what you think? two-shot? What would they talk about?

Continuity problems: Dean post season five

Jason, I know he never really gets invited to batman INC and if he does i must have missed that issue, but let's just pretend he does for the sake of things being simple.

Okay drop me a dime! Please!


End file.
